


The Booru's Curse

by Reza Sekaine and NihileNOPE (NihileNOPE)



Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Gen, Story and art program integration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Reza%20Sekaine%20and%20NihileNOPE
Summary: Kazuko discovers her Booru Curse, not even knowing the concept...





	The Booru's Curse

“There’s another RosaJon”  
“Another RosaJon?”  
“Over there”  
I could hear the gossip, and the gestures in my direction. What was happening? What was going on? The chatter continued with people I passed down the crowded BVA hallway, before ducking into the bathroom for some privacy. Upon looking in the mirror, I cried out in shock. My normally bright pink hair was now a golden blonde, my black uniform different shades of blue, my scarf, bracelets, and apparently shoes after I looked down, dark blue as opposed to the mid-tone I had before. What is this? Why did this happen? I don’t know what’s going on!

I had to find an answer...

**Author's Note:**

> Her curse is Pallete Swapping at random! Gachalife (one of the character generators used) allows you to randomize all colors but skin color. The other generators have a full blown color wheel like your standard art program. So this works out too well. Sorry it's so short, though!


End file.
